Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a heating system and method, and more particularly to a system and method of heating a fluid within a fluid receptacle, such as water within a bucket.
In various applications, it is desirable to maintain a steady water temperature within a relatively small container. For example, a plasterer may use warm water to mix with plaster in order to easily dissolve the plaster and improve its adhesion. Also, a bucket of varnish for floor finishing may be placed in a warm water bath in order to vary the viscosity of the varnish. Additionally, one may desire to use warm water when washing an automobile due to the fact that the warm water may be more comfortable to the touch.
With respect to the applications discussed above, fluid may be heated by simply using hot tap water. In most cases, however, the fluid is initially heated and then removed from the heat source, at which time the fluid begins to cool. Thus, the water may remain within the desired temperature range for only a short period of time.
Submersible heaters may be used to continually add heat to the water. Such heaters are often set at a predetermined wattage and are typically monitored to ensure that fluid within a receptacle is not overheated. Additionally, typical submersible heaters are not the safest devices for heating fluid. In particular, the electrical components of the submersible heaters may come into contact with the fluid.
Heated buckets may also be used to heat fluid contained therein. Heated buckets advantageously separate the heating element, and therefore the electrical components, from the fluid. As such, heated buckets are typically safer than submersible heaters.
A typical heated bucket, however is configured so that it continually heats whenever the heating element is plugged in. Temperature control may be achieved through the use of a thermostat that monitors fluid temperature and disengages power to the heating element whenever a preset temperature is reached. While thermostats may provide satisfactory control for some applications, they typically do not provide tight temperature control around a set point due to operational hysteresis. For example, mechanical thermostats are typically specified with an uncertainty in the activation/deactivation temperatures up to 7° F. A thermostat selected to activate at 40° F. may actually activate at 33° F.
Some heaters employ a variable thermostat in which the heat range may be adjusted. The adjustment process typically is not correlated to the actual fluid temperature, however.
Thus, a need exists for safe and efficient system and method of heating fluid within a fluid receptacle, such as a bucket.